Ratchet: Time of the Lombax
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 5365, Ratchet from Veldin was out walking around when he appeared in an uncharted area of Veldin. So he found a sign that had the words "Welcome to Omor City". He found a place known as the Cursed Desert and went inside. Ratchet needs to find the person that created the Time Module so he could get back to his timeline. What'll happen on his journey to return home?
1. Before the Time Travel

In the year 5365, Ratchet was in Grim's Garage working a on a ship's thrusters. Grim said, "Ratchet, you have more customers waiting for you."

Ratchet said, "I'm almost done here, Grim. Just a little more."

Grim heard that and said, "OK. Just reminding you that you got a lot more to go."

Ratchet said, "Understood."

As soon as Grim left, Ratchet wiped his forehead with his arm and then a voice appeared in his head saying, "Take a short break."

Ratchet heard that and then pulled himself out from underneath the ship and looked around and saw that no one was there and Clank asked, "Is something the matter Ratchet?"

Ratchet answered, "No, I thought I heard something."

Clank said, "No one said anything."

Ratchet said, "It seems to be the case."

He went back under the ship to finish it up and then the voice appeared again and said, "Take a little break and go on an adventure. Go somewhere on Veldin that you haven't been yet."

Ratchet heard that and then said to himself, "Now I'm definitely losing my mind. Someone is speaking to me."

2 minutes later, he finished the thrusters on the ship and then rolled out from underneath the ship and said, "Finished."

Clank heard that and then said, "Let's continue to work."

Ratchet said, "Yep."

A voice appeared and said, "Take a break and go on an adventure. You need it. Veldin is a bigger place than you think."

Ratchet heard that and then was about to start walking to the next ship to work on it and then Grim looked at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ratchet answered, "I don't know. I'm burning up."

Grim heard that and put his hand on his forehead and his head was hot and said, "My god. Take a break, Ratchet. You aren't feeling too well."

Ratchet said, "OK."

He went to his room and laid down on his bed and the voice appeared again saying, "Don't fall asleep. Head to a place that you haven't discovered yet on Veldin."

Ratchet heard that and said, "I am not hearing things, am I now?"

The voice said, "Go on an adventure. Don't let anyone know about it."

Ratchet heard that and started walking away. So he walked passed all of Veldin's known cities that he's been to, and found a place that he hasn't seen before and said, "This was never here before."

He went to walk toward the unknown section of Veldin and found a sign saying "Welcome to Omor City." He walked around and a Veldarian appeared and said, "Welcome to Omor City. You must be new by the way you are looking around."

Ratchet said, "I'm actually amazed to see something that was never here before on Veldin."

The Veldarian smiled and said, "We've always been here. Protected by an object of unknown origin. Also, I'm Karl Vendel, a Veldarian. You are."

Ratchet said, "I'm Ratchet, a Lombax and a Galactic Ranger."

Karl said, "A Galactic Ranger, huh. That's new here. And Lombaxes have gone extinct a long time ago. So it really is hard to find one nowadays. Come on, you are probably the one hearing the voices that we've been hearing as well. Telling us to go on an adventure."

Ratchet asked, "Do you know who is sending the voice?"

Karl answered, "Nah, I guess that you are here to figure that out."

Ratchet said, "Yes, but the voices stopped as soon as I got here. To this current location."

Karl heard that and said, "You are right. We thought that we were losing our minds."

Ratchet said, "I thought the same thing when I first heard the voice when I was working on a thruster on a ship. Then I got sick out of nowhere."

Karl heard that and said, "Whoever the voice is probably made you sick. And made you come here for a reason. And we were capable of hearing the voice because of your sickness, somehow."

Ratchet said, "You lost me there."

Karl said, "Alright, listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once. You had a high fever of 110 degrees fahrenheit. The sicker a Lombax gets, the more out of control and crazy one gets. That fever created a telepathic portal here allowing us to hear what you were hearing. Meaning that someone here needs you or wants you to be here."

Ratchet said, "If that is the case, then I should find this person and fast."

Karl said, "Yes you should."

Ratchet started to walk around looking amazed at the furry beings known as Vendarians. The Mayor of Omor City, Mareta Omor saw Ratchet walking around and then appeared and said, "You are a Lombax, correct?"

Ratchet heard that and answered, "Yes I am. And you are?"

Mareta said, "I'm Mareta Omor, the Mayor of Omor City. You've come a long way from where you currently are now. You haven't been here long, so I'll give you a little tour."

Ratchet said, "Uh, but I..."

Mareta said, "Don't worry about a thing. It'll only take a little while."

Ratchet heard that and said, "OK, I guess that I can't talk you out of showing me around."

Mareta said, "Of course not. This is an opportunity that we don't get often. To meet a Lombax is rare in this era. That is because a man known as Emperor Percival Tachyon attacked the Lombaxes from the inside."

Ratchet heard that and asked, "How do you know about that?"

Mareta answered, "I know my history."

Ratchet sighed and then Mareta started showing him around and said, "This is Omor Bank of Veldin. It's the most known bank on Veldin. We don't know much about Veldin except that this planet used to be full of Veldarians, but now we don't know where any of them are. That is because we never left this one city that has been kept off the grid for thousands of years."

Ratchet heard that and said, "So cool. You guys are amazing."

Mareta said, "Thank you. My ancestors rebuilt this entire city after one attack that destroyed more than half of the city. The city was attacked by an immortal tyrant known as Emperor Vaden Dionne. Emperor of Citadel Paradise. It's a well known kingdom in Pexrind. They are also quite dangerous."

Ratchet said, "So this Emperor Vader character, is he still, like, alive?"

Mareta answered, "Yes and is probably on Pexrind trying to locate us. That'll be the day the Veldarians on Veldin go extinct."

Ratchet said, "I won't let that happen."

Mareta said, "Thanks for the thought, but you are no match for Vaden."

Ratchet said, "I'm a Galactic Ranger, I can handle it."

Mareta said, "Vaden is way stronger than the Galactic Rangers combined. They already tried to beat him. And failed."

Ratchet said, "He's that strong?"

Mareta answered, "Yes he is."

Mareta appeared in front of the desert and said, "This is the Cursed Desert, no one comes here. Not even me. A lot of people have disappeared in this place. And that's what makes everyone stay away from it. And we have no idea what protects this place to this date."

They appeared in her office and Mareta asked, "So, did you like what you saw in Omor City?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes. I was amazed on how much work you guys have done to the place."

She said, "Thank you. Well, enjoy your visit here in Omor City, Lombax. Have fun now."

Ratchet said, "Thank you."

Ratchet walked out of there and smiled and said to himself, "I'm going to head to the Cursed Desert. That should bring me some adventure."

Ratchet walked to the Cursed Desert and appeared in the middle of it and said, "This place is amazing. But I wonder why people have been disappearing."

He continued to walk around and then found something in the ground and a voice said, "Touch the object."

Ratchet said, "That's not a normal object. That's the very first prototype Time Module from 11000 years ago in the year 5635 BB. Of course I'd touch it."

He went to touch it and then a flash of light appeared and Ratchet covered his eyes and asked, "What is with the light?"

An explosion of light appeared and Ratchet disappeared and appeared somewhere with smoke coming out of his body. Ratchet uncovered his eyes and said, "Oh my god. Where am I?"


	2. 5635 BB

He was laying on the ground where Omor City was and then a Veldarian appeared and asked, "Are you ok?"

Ratchet heard that and looked at the Veldarian and asked, "Where am I?"

The Veldarian answered, "Omor City."

Ratchet said, "The year is."

The Veldarian answered, "5635 BB. Why do you ask?"

Ratchet said, "I've been teleported to the past when the first Time Module was created. Now that's amazing."

The Veldarian said, "Time travelled here. Well, who cares about that, Lombax? I'm Tess Lundberg. Follow me."

Ratchet said, "OK."

Ratchet stood up and then Tess took him to Omor Hospital and said, "Doc, check him out."

The doctor of Omor's Clinic, Dr. Ivan Omor appeared and said, "A Lombax on Veldin. Why is a Lombax here?"

Tess answered, "According to him, he travelled through time using a Time Module."

Ivan said, "Oh, that makes sense. Welcome to Omor City, my dear friend."

Ratchet said, "Thank you. I'm Ratchet."

Ivan said, "I'm Dr. Ivan Omor. Also the Mayor of this city."

Ratchet said, "Oh, that's cool."

Ivan asked, "Why do you say that?"

Ratchet answered, "In my timeline, an Omor was the Mayor of Omor City as well."

Ivan said, "Oh yeah, it's a family thing."

Ratchet said, "I see. So how long has Omor City been around?"

Ivan answered, "A total of 250 years right now."

He looked at him and asked, "Is this your first time in Omor City?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes. Wait, does my timeline count?"

Ivan answered, "Nope. In this timeline, is this your first in our timeline?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes."

Ivan said, "Well then, welcome. Now, tell me how you got here."

Ratchet answered, "I was walking around Omor City and appeared in the Cursed Desert."

Ivan said, "We don't have a Cursed Desert. What was it?"

Ratchet answered, "It was a desert where people would disappear all the time. So no one goes through there. So, while I was walking through the desert, I found a Time Module from this era. When it was first created."

Ivan said, "I see. And now you are here."

Ratchet said, "Exactly. And now I need to find a way back to the current timeline."

Ivan said, "That'll be a difficult task, Ratchet. Plus, no one knows where the Lombax is that created it."

Ratchet said, "A Lombax created it."

Ivan answered, "Yes. And no one knows where he/she is."

Ratchet sighed and then Ivan said, "But if you want to learn more about this Time Module, go to Vary's Technology Workshop. He might be able to help you."

Ratchet said, "Thank you very much."

Ratchet walked out of the clinic and then looked around and then Tess appeared and said, "He's done with you."

Ratchet answered, "Yep. I'm headed to Vary's Technology Workshop now."

Tess said, "Alright, I'll help you get there."

Ratchet asked, "Are you sure?"

Tess answered, "You'll just get lost in here. I'm not so sure that everything here is in the same place as it was in your timeline."

Ratchet said, "Probably not."

Tess said, "So follow me."

Ratchet said, "Yes ma'am."

She started walking toward Vary's Technology Workshop and then said, "I must warn you, Vary is an awkward one."

They entered the workshop and Vary was working on something and Tess said, "Vary, you got a visitor."

Vary Kelly said, "A visitor. You mean a customer, right?"

Ratchet took out the Time Module and said, "Uh, I'm Ratchet. I need your help."

Vary heard that and turned toward him and said, "A Lombax, huh. What do you need help with?"

Ratchet placed the Time Module down on the counter and Vary said, "Impossible. That's the Time Module. It just came out last month. And it costs over 500,000 Bolts. How do you have it?"

Tess answered, "He's from another timeline."

Vary said, "Oh, you are from another timeline. Let me guess, you are looking for the Lombax that created the Time Module."

Ratchet answered, "Yes. The Mayor said that you could probably help me find him/her."

Vary said, "Well, when it comes to technology, I'm your man. And I've been interested in her work ever since she began as a technician. By the way, I'm Vary Kelly. And the Lombax you are looking for is Raelyn. Raelyn Cross."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Raelyn Cross, the infamous technician that created the very first Time Module and Time Suppressor."

Vary said, "The one and only. I'll give you my ship. I'm never going to get off of this world, so someone should put it to good use. The last time she was seen was on Mascirette. She might not be there. It's just a theory."

Ratchet said, "Thank you. You've been a great help."

Vary said, "Money."

Tess said, "For the info."

Ratchet said, "I see. How much?"

Vary answered, "200 Bolts."

Ratchet checked his pockets and took out a bag and said, "300 good enough for you."

Vary smiled and answered, "Yes. If I come across more info, I'll contact you using the radio on the ship. You might also need armor. There should be Veldarian Armor aboard the ship for you to wear Lombax. And good luck."

Ratchet said, "Thank you, Vary."

Vary handed him the keys to the ship and said, "Take care of The Veldin Prime. She's dear to me."

Ratchet said, "Understood."

Tess and Ratchet walk out of the workshop and Ivan asked, "How'd it go?"

Ratchet answered, "Quite well. Well, I gotta go now. My new journey begins now."

Tess said, "I'll be going with him, sir."

Ratchet heard that and Ivan asked, "Are you sure?"

Tess answered, "Yes. He'll need a pilot."

Ratchet said, "Um, I already know how to pilot a ship."

Tess said, "This technology is older than you can handle, Lombax."

Ratchet said, "OK. It's up to him."

Ivan sighed and said, "Take care of her, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "Yessir."

They ran off to the ship and then took off.


	3. Mascirette

While they were flying to Mascirette, Tess asked, "What do you plan on doing as soon as you get to Raelyn Cross?"

Ratchet answered, "Hopefully, she can help me fix this or get me back to my timeline."

Tess said, "I see. You have it all planned out already."

Ratchet said, "I hope that I do."

Tess smiled and said, "I bet that it'll be hard to locate her."

Ratchet said, "Well, that's why it'll be one hell of an adventure. There are loads of planets that she could be at. We just need to find traces of her and we'll be able to locate her. I hope."

Tess sighed and said, "You have no idea what we're going up against, do you?"

Ratchet said, "All I know is that in my timeline, you guys are close to extinction."

Tess heard that and said, "Close to extinction."

Ratchet answered, "Yep. I heard from the mayor that an Emperor known as Emperor Vaden Dionne was the one that took you guys out."

Tess heard that and then said, "Oh, that's not good. We need to change the future."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Change the future? You gotta be kidding me."

Tess said, "We Veldarians cannot go extinct. We must not go extinct."

Ratchet sighed and asked, "How do we kill an immortal Emperor?"

Tess heard that and answered, "We find something that is capable of killing an immortal Cragmite."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Tess saw the planet and said, "We're finally here. Welcome to Mascirette."

Ratchet said, "A planet with a lot of water."

Tess said, "Yes. Surprisingly the air is toxic. So you can't show skin to it. So that's where the armor comes into play."

Ratchet sighed and said, "Alright."

Ratchet got up and then put the armor on and then sat back down and then Tess turned the radio on and said, "Alright. This is the Veldin Prime, is anyone there?"

A Mascoot said, "Do not land on the planet. We're under attack."

Ratchet said, "I'm willing to help out. Just let us land."

The Mascoot heard that and said, "Alright, land wherever you want. If you really plan on helping, take out the Vandelites. Then head to the Command Center. Ask for a man named Roboceon."

Ratchet said, "Understood. Land her."

Tess said, "Sure thing."

Tess flew the ship down to the landing pad and then the Vandelites saw the ship and the commander said, "Hm, it looks like the Veldin Prime. Vary Kelly will perish today. Kill everyone on that ship."

A group of Vandelites ran toward the ship and then Ratchet exited the ship and took his OmniWrench 8000 out and said, "Here we go."

Tess exited the ship as well and took her After Effect out and Ratchet asked, "What type of weapon is that?"

Tess answered, "After Effect. It's a staff that I created 25 years ago. Let's get to the Command Center. It sounded like they were under attack."

Ratchet said, "I agree. But let's take care of them before we head out to the Command Center."

Tess said, "Agreed."


	4. Battle the Vandelites, Beginning

Tess said, "To be honest with you, Lombax. I never fought this many people before."

Ratchet said, "Well, I'm used to it. I helped fight against a lot of evil beings, including the person that wiped out the Lombaxes. So I'm used to it. Don't worry, we got this. Just have faith in yourself. And fight for your allies."

Tess heard that and said, "I see. You are right. Let's do this then."

They ran forward and the Vandelites charged toward them and then they started swinging at each other and Ratchet blocked all of their attacks with his OmniWrench and Tess hit them in the head and then one of them said, "Uh sir, Vary Kelly isn't here."

The commander asked, "What do you mean that Vary Kelly isn't on there?"

He answered, "It's a Lombax and some Veldarian girl."

The commander heard that and said, "The only Lombax crazy enough to attack us is Jordan Rose. Is it him?"

The Vandelite answered, "No. It's someone else. He doesn't look like the other Lombaxes. He's got some type of wrench that we haven't seen before. But he's wearing the Veldarian Armor that Vary Kelly."

As soon as he finished saying that sentence, Ratchet whacked him in the head and he collapsed and the commander heard that and said, "Hm, it seems that this Lombax has some skill. Let's see how he'll do against the rest of us."

Tess started swinging at them and Ratchet continued to block the attacks for her so she could hit them. Ratchet held his OmniWrench up and held them at bay and Tess said, "You weren't lying when you said that you could handle them all."

Ratchet said, "I always tell the truth. But when we started, I used to be fast paced and always listened to my hero Captain Qwark. You know how to handle yourself well as well."

Tess said, "Thank you."

A Vandelite said, "You have underestimated us for far too long. Let's let out our A-game everyone."

Everyone heard that and then started running around in circles and then Tess saw that and asked, "What are they doing?"

Ratchet answered, "They seem to be running in circles."

Tess said, "I noticed that, but why are they running in circles?"

Ratchet answered, "To make it harder for their opponents to fight them and see where they'll attack. Meaning that they could be aiming for either of us. And now I can't block them for you. So good luck."

Tess said, "I see. We're totally screwed man."

Tess said, "I noticed that as soon as they began to spin around."

They started to close the gap and then Ratchet looked at them and then the commander said, "Boss, uh, we located the Veldin Prime."

The boss of the Vandelites said, "I see. Vary Kelly will pay for stealing from us. Kill him, Thyno."

Thyno said, "Uh, that's the thing. He's not here. Only a female Veldarian and a Lombax is here."

The boss heard that and said, "Vary Kelly isn't there."

Thyno said, "I'm afraid not."

The boss said, "Thyno, I want you to kill them. And make sure that you don't come back till you kill them and bring me the Lombaxes head."

Thyno said, "Yessir. I'll kill them for you."

The boss said, "Thank you. Now forget about attacking the bloody Mascoots. Take care of the Veldarian and Lombax now."

Thyno said, "We're on it."

The boss said, "The boss, out."

Thyno said, "OK. Everybody, we have a new objective. For now, we're going to forget about the Mascoots. We're going to kill the Lombax and the Veldarian. And make sure that we take the Lombaxes head."

Everyone started cheering and then ran toward Ratchet and Tess' location. While they were running, the Vandelites started attacking Ratchet and Tess. And succeeded in attacking them instead of Ratchet always blocking their attacks and Tess swinging at them. Ratchet said, "These guys really are good."

Tess said, "Yes they are."

The Vandelites asked, "When will you two give up?"

Ratchet answered, "Till we die."

Thyno said, "Kill them."

They heard that and said, "Yessir."

They started moving even faster and then Ratchet sighed and said, "We're going to need to move faster then we always move. So swing like you mean it. Because these Vandelites don't plan on playing nice."

Tess said, "Understood."

As soon as Ratchet swung his OmniWrench, one of the Vandelites screamed and then Tess started doing the same thing and attacked two of them at a time and then Thyno heard the screams and said, "You gotta be kidding me. Are you guys even going all out on them?"

The last one stopped and answered, "Yes. But they are keeping up with our speed."

Thyno asked, "Why do I have to do everything? It's really dumb. Alright men, the boss has ordered us to kill them. Not capture them. Whatever you do, do not let them attack you."

They said, "Yessir."

Tess looked at the last remaining one and asked, "Who is going to take care of him?"

Ratchet answered, "You, if you want."

Tess said, "Nah, you could have him."

Ratchet said, "Good enough. Let's both take him out."

Tess said, "Agreed."

They both swung at the last Vandelite and Ratchet said, "Bullseye. Now to head toward the other group."

Tess asked, "Wait, there's more?"

Ratchet answered, "There's always more, Tess."

Tess said, "There is always more. You gotta be kidding me."

Ratchet said, "I'm afraid that I'm not kidding you. Sorry."

Tess said, "Damn you, Lombax. This journey really is going to be one hell of a journey."

Ratchet said, "I knew that once we started this mission to get me back to my timeline."


	5. Defeating Vandelite Commander, Thyno

Thyno said, "Go get him boys. They are the enemy after all."

They said, "Yessir."

The remaining Vandelites ran toward them and then Thyno walked toward them and Ratchet stared at them and said, "It seems like he abandoned attacking the Command Center."

Tess said, "That's a start, Lombax. But we need to defeat him. And he looks like a tough one."

Ratchet said, "Of course he does. He's the Commander of these guys."

Thyno asked, "Why do I have to do everything."

The boss said, "Shut up and focus on capturing them instead of killing them. They might have information about Raelyn Cross that could help us."

Thyno heard that and said, "Yessir."

Thyno took out a sword and then the Vandelites were swinging at them, but then Ratchet swung at them and a sniper appeared from out of nowhere and hit the Vandelites and Thyno heard that and started to back away and asked, "What the hell was that?"

The boss answered, "A sniper. You are no match for them. Retreat Commander. I'll give you new orders once they arrive."

Thyno looked around and then said, "Interesting. Now this is going to be fun."

Tess said, "A Revington S63. Well now, it seems that a rich man is here."

Ratchet asked, "What's a Revington S63 again?"

Tess answered, "A sniper. A very strong sniper. Not many people own one. They cost about 3,500 Bolts."

Ratchet heard that and then hit two Vandelites and the boss said, "Retreat Commander."

Thyno said, "Nah, I'm going to take them on."

Tess ran forward and then stuck her staff into the ground and lifted herself up and started spinning around and kicking them breaking their necks and they collapsed and the sniper looked at them and then said, "He's all yours."

Ratchet said, "Alright. All that we got left is the Commander. Let's do this, Tess."

Tess said, "With pleasure, Lombax."

Thyno said, "I always have to do everything by myself. All we had to do was capture them alive idiots. But you get shot in the head and broken necks. Let's get this over with."

Thyno took off and then they saw that and the sniper saw that and then said, "Interesting. He's really fast."

Thyno appeared in front of Ratchet and swung at Ratchet, but Ratchet blocked it with his OmniWrench and pushed him back a little and then Tess grabbed her staff and took it out of the ground and Thyno looked at her and Thyno sighed and then Ratchet swung at him and then Tess swung at him and Thyno blocked Ratchet's attack by his sword and blocked Tess' attack by catching her staff and then tossed them back and said, "I can do power too. But you people are lightweights. I can toss you farther than you could imagine."

Ratchet looked at Tess and said, "We're in some really deep stuff here."

Tess said, "We need to figure out a way to stop him. Maybe if we take out his legs, we could damage him while he's off guard."

Thyno said, "You know that I can hear you, right?"

Ratchet said, "Perfect plan."

Ratchet ran toward Thyno and Thyno swung at him, but Ratchet ducked and then swung the OmniWrench at his hind leg and then Thyno grunted and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Tess swung at his head, but Thyno blocked it and Ratchet swung at the back of his head, but Thyno tossed Tess into him and they flew back and then the sniper smiled and pulled the trigger and hit Thyno's leg and then said, "Oh boy. I said that I was going to leave it to them, but I couldn't help myself."

Thyno said, "You sniper."

The boss said, "Idiot, get out of there now. You won't survive."

Thyno said, "Shut up, sir. I do as I please."

The boss said, "Strip Thyno from all of his statutes."

They heard that and then Thyno looked at the building where the shots were coming from and then asked himself, "Who the hell are you, sniper?"

Ratchet got up and then tackled Thyno into the ground and then Tess went to stab him in the head with her staff, but Thyno lifted himself up and Ratchet flew back and Thyno headbutted Tess and she moved back a little bit and then Ratchet landed on his feet and then launched himself forward and then a green laser appeared and then Tess saw that and said, "Interesting."

Ratchet shoved him forward and the sniper pulled the trigger and then Thyno blocked it with his sword and said, "Found you, sniper."

Tess whacked him in the back of his head and then Thyno collapsed and then grunted and said, "You know, she hits like a man. And you hit like a girl."

Ratchet swung his OmniWrench at him and then knocked him out and said, "Alright, he's knocked out."

The sniper looked at Ratchet and then Ratchet walked away and Tess said, "Let's head to the Command Center."

Ratchet said, "Yep."

While they were walking away, the sniper shot him in the head and then said, "Target eliminated."


	6. Attack Second Group of Vandelites

They ran toward the Command Center. While they were running, the sniper started to move positions as well. He looked forward and then said to himself, "The Command Center is surrounded by a new group of Vandelites. Hm, I wonder what they are planning on doing about them."

Tess said, "We should head to the other side of the Command Center."

Ratchet said, "You thinking what I'm thinking."

Tess said, "Enemy reinforcements at the other end. And that sniper back there is probably headed there as well."

Ratchet heard that and then asked, "What to do about that sniper? But I guess we'll leave him be till he attacks us instead of the Vandelites."

The boss said, "Eckleburg, the Lombax and Veldarian are on their way to your location now."

Eckleburg turned his head to the left and then said, "Our left or right?"

The boss answered, "Left."

Eckleburg said, "Understood. New target painted. Lombax and Veldarian headed this way from our left flank. Want them alive or dead, Emperor Sarron Dionne."

Sarron smiled and answered, "If you could, capture them alive. Thyno failed to do either capture or kill them. So also beware of a sniper. He or she is hiding within the shadows."

Eckleburg said, "I see. So Jordan is here as well."

Sarron heard that and then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Eckleburg answered, "Jordan is a sniper that attacks from the shadows. And the sniper shots that we've been hearing were from the Revington S63. A brand new sniper that is worth at least 20,000,000 Bolts. And knowing the Lombaxes, they are rich as hell."

Sarron said, "I see. That actually makes logical sense. Jordan does love his money after all."

Eckleburg said, "Let's move out everyone."

They stopped attacking the door and then the people inside of the Command Center heard that and looked at each other and then said, "It seems that they are gone. Those people really are fighting to get to us. What do you think Roboceon?"

Roboceon answered, "They want information about something. We'll give them what they want. Only if they survive this. Eckleburg is a strong Commander after all. Far stronger than Thyno. Put the camera's up to the left side of the building."

They asked, "Our left, or their left?"

Roboceon answered, "Their left. Our right."

They said, "Understood."

In black and white, the footage appeared on the wall and everyone saw just two people charging toward an army of them and said, "They are complete idiots. Fighting an army with only 2 people. Well, they did defeat Thyno. I'll give them props for that."

Roboceon said, "Shut up and watch what happens next."

They turned the corner and then Eckleburg said, "Let's have some fun ladies."

While they were running toward each other, the sniper said, "They really moved behind the building. I got a lot more running to do."

He continued running around on the cliffs and saw a perfect place to continue sniping and said, "That building has a flat roof with a ledge to hold the sniper up. Perfect indeed. Let's try it out."

He ran back and then licked his finger and put it up and waited for the wind to pick up. As soon as the wind hit his finger, the sniper said, "Perfect. Just the direction where I need it to go. Let's go. Lowrider-S1." Lowrider-S1 is a triangular shaped item attached with wooden sticks. You hold on to the sticks and you would fly out to wherever you want and then land. It is also capable of folding up. So you can carry it in your bag or back wherever you wish. The sniper ran forward with the Lowrider out and then leaped off of the cliff and started gliding across the sky to get to the building that he wanted to get to. He looked down and said, "Everything looks amazing from up here. Wish that they made this sooner."

He landed on top of the building and then got his sniper ready and started sniping again. Eckleburg heard that and then said, "Shit. He truly is fast on his feet."

Ratchet said, "It seems like the sniper is at it again."

Tess said, "Impressively so. But they don't seem to know where it is coming from."

Ratchet said, "That's because he's on the roof of the building."

Tess heard that and then looked and saw the shining light from the scope and said, "I see."

Eckleburg grinned and roared loudly and Ratchet screeched and everyone charged forward. They started swinging at each other and Tess said, "They are tougher than the other group."

Ratchet said, "Agreed."

Eckleburg smiled and stood back and said, "Of course they are. Thyno doesn't discipline his soldiers at all. That's why he's the weakest of us all."

Tess heard that and then Ratchet said, "I see. Harsh training. Sounds rough."

Tess said, "Agreed."

Ratchet jumped over them and whacked them in the back of their heads with his OmniWrench and Tess smiled and put her After Effect out and Ratchet grabbed it and started spinning in circles allowing her to kick most of the opponents around them. The sniper saw that and said, "Oh, they know how to improvise. Interesting."


	7. Eckleburg Overwhelms Ratchet and Tess

While Ratchet and Tess were fighting the Vandelites, the sniper said, "They truly are one hell of a team for a Lombax and a Veldarian. Truly fascinating indeed. How far will they go to protect the future of this universe, I wonder? Well, I guess that I'll just keep watching from afar."

He continued to snipe from afar and Eckleburg said, "Oh, I'm going to defeat you one day, sniper."

He laughed and then Ratchet swung his OmniWrench at the enemies and said, "Well, defeat us first."

Eckleburg heard that and then said, "I see. You are working with him."

Tess said, "Nope. We don't even know who that guy is."

Eckleburg said, "I see. You don't know who he is. It seems that you know nothing about the most dominant Lombax in the universe who fights to protect the universe all by himself. And continues to interfere with our plans."

Ratchet said, "Don't understand, but that's ok."

Tess said, "Jordan Rose, huh?"

Eckleburg said, "So you have heard of him?"

Tess said, "Yes. He's not a sniper. But he does love attacking from the shadows though."

Ratchet heard that and then Eckleburg said, "He's not a sniper."

Tess answered, "Nope. He may be rich, but he's not dumb enough to pay for the Revington S63."

Eckleburg said, "Damn, I was wrong. Then who the hell are you?"

He looked at the building and a bullet grazed his cheek and Eckleburg grunted and turned around saying, "Damn you sniper. You are toying with me."

The sniper said, "Shit, I missed."

The bullet flew into another Vandelite and it collapsed and the sniper said, "Oh, I take that back. I hit my target."

Eckleburg charged toward them finally and Tess saw that and said, "He looks like a tough one."

Ratchet said, "Yep. You can tell by the atmosphere around him."

Tess said, "Yep."

The other Vandelites screeched and moved out of the way and said, "Shit. He's pissed. Watch out. He's entered a completely different stage."

They heard that and said together, "Oh shit."

Eckleburg appeared and tackled them both back about 50 yards. Eckleburg said, "You are no match for me."

Tess said, "Yeah, he just did one hell of a level up from enemy to boss."

Ratchet said, "I noticed."

The Vandelites looked at him and then Eckleburg said, "Leave us."

His men said, "Yessir."

They started running back to the ship, but the sniper didn't allow that to happen by starting to snipe them one by one saying, "I'm not letting a single one of you escape."

Ratchet smiled and said, "That sniper really is good."

Eckleburg said, "They really don't know anything about battle. Even though I taught them everything that they needed to know. You idiots are worthless."

Tess said, "It seems that you didn't teach them how to dodge bullets."

Eckleburg heard that and said, "Shit. I hate it when I'm wrong. You two are pissing me off."

Ratchet said, "I didn't even do anything yet."

Eckleburg said, "Not you, Lombax. That sniper person. I'm going to kill him. And then tear his corpse a part with my bare hands for my enjoyment."

Ratchet said, "He's lost his mind."

Tess said, "I noticed."

Eckleburg charged toward them again and Tess swung her After Effect at him, but he ducked underneath it and was about to swing at Tess when Ratchet appeared behind him and swung his OmniWrench at the back of his head and Eckleburg felt that and stopped. He turned around swinging at Ratchet, but Ratchet jumped back and Tess brought her staff back and started swinging at Eckleburg over and over again. Eckleburg growled and yelled, "You little brat."

Tess said, "He's even more pissed off than before."

Ratchet said, "That seems to be the case."

Tess said, "He really hates me."

Ratchet tossed his wrench at him and Eckleburg ducked and the wrench flew right passed him. He then stood up and said, "You missed."

Ratchet said, "No, I didn't."

Eckleburg heard that and turned around and the wrench flew back right into him and Eckleburg grunted and flew back toward Ratchet saying, "Nice trick."

Eckleburg turned around swinging Ratchet's OmniWrench at him and Ratchet screamed flying into the side of the building. Eckleburg laughed and said, "That's what I like to hear. Lombaxes scream for their life. Or was it beg for their life? I don't remember."

Tess grinned and ran toward him and Eckleburg said, "You really think that you can defeat me."

Eckleburg laughed and swung Ratchet's OmniWrench at her and Tess blocked it and Eckleburg swung to the side causing Tess to fly right into the wall where he wanted her and the sniper saw that and then said, "Shit. He really is going all out on them."

Eckleburg said, "Farewell Veldarian. You shouldn't have come to this planet."

Ratchet stood up after that devastating blow and said, "Well, you shouldn't have attacked this planet."

Eckleburg heard that and said, "You just don't know when to give up, do you Lombax? You are just like Jordan Rose. Never knows when to quit."

Tess heard that and then looked at him and Eckleburg smiled and brought the OmniWrench back and then swung at Tess.


	8. Ratchet vs Eckleburg

Eckleburg said, "Farewell Veldarian. You shouldn't have come to this planet."

Ratchet stood up and said, "Well, you shouldn't have attacked this planet."

Eckleburg heard that and said, "You just don't know when to give up, do you Lombax? You are just like Jordan Rose. Never knows when to quit."

Tess heard that and then looked at him and Eckleburg smiled and brought the OmniWrench back and then swung at Tess. The sniper smiled and said, "Here you go, Lombax."

The sniper shot the OmniWrench and Eckleburg grunted and the OmniWrench flew back toward Ratchet and he caught it saying, "I got my weapon back. Now let's fight."

Eckleburg said, "You think that you can win."

Ratchet answered, "Nope. But this is one hell of a way to go out, don't you think so."

Eckleburg heard that and saw Jordan in him and yelled, "Jordan Rose."

Ratchet heard that and then Eckleburg took off and Ratchet saw that and jumped to the side and swung at him, but Eckleburg swung his arm at him. Ratchet ducked and the OmniWrench hit his ribs and Eckleburg felt that and moved back slowly and held his side and said, "Oh shit. That really hurt. But that won't be enough to stop me."

Ratchet taunted him and then Eckleburg saw that and said, "You really are just like Jordan Rose. It's pissing me off even more."

Eckleburg took off again and then Ratchet jumped over his body and kicked his head back and Eckleburg lost balance and then Ratchet turned around tossing his OmniWrench at him and as soon as he regained his balance, the OmniWrench hit him and flew back. Eckleburg roared loudly and Tess saw that and then said, "Amazing. The Lombax is overwhelming him."

Eckleburg turned around and saw that Ratchet was running toward him and said, "Oh, you are good. But not good enough."

Eckleburg charged toward him and they started swinging at each other and blocked each other's attacks. Roboceon stared at them and said, "They'll give out about now."

Everyone heard that and then they both lowered their guarding arms and they both smiled saying, "Fall."

They both swung at each other and Tess saw that and Sarron looked down from where he was and Ratchet's OmniWrench hit Eckleburg's head. Eckleburg's fist hit Ratchet's head. They both collapsed on the ground and Tess saw that and then started moving off of the wall and Eckleburg said, "You really are strong, Lombax. Are you Jordan Rose?"

Ratchet answered, "Nope. The name is Ratchet."

Eckleburg said, "I see. I guess that you must be his relative."

Tess heard that and then Eckleburg said, "Because I see a lot of him in you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and Eckleburg said, "Now, let's finish this match before I regret it."

Ratchet said, "Sure thing."

They started getting back up and Tess saw that and the sniper said, "These two are insane. They are going far beyond their limits."

Ratchet lifted his OmniWrench up from the ground and then asked, "Are you afraid of killing, Ratchet?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes. I just hope that it never comes down to it."

Eckleburg said, "Hm, now that part isn't like Jordan Rose. Alright. Let's fight till the end."

Eckleburg lowered his body a little bit and Tess saw that and then Eckleburg took off and Ratchet saw that and then Ratchet swung his OmniWrench at him, but Eckleburg lowered himself even more and then Ratchet tried jumping over him, but he lifted himself up and caught him slamming him into the ground and Ratchet grunted. Eckleburg looked at him and then said, "Victory is mine."

Eckleburg grabbed his OmniWrench and then swung downwards toward him and Ratchet rolled backwards and Eckleburg saw that and then Ratchet turned toward Eckleburg and dropkicked him. Eckleburg felt that and started to fall back. Ratchet saw that his OmniWrench was in the air and jumped on top of Eckleburg and used him as a launch pad and jumped toward his OmniWrench and Eckleburg saw that and said to himself, "So this is what the future brings us. A Lombax that knows how to improvise. I'm glad that he came here. He's definitely his descendent, but who cares?"

Ratchet grabbed his OmniWrench and looked down saying, "No, this is my victory."

Eckleburg smiled and then Ratchet tossed his OmniWrench at him and then it flew down right into his head and crushed it in between the ground and the OmniWrench. He knocked Eckleburg out directly after that."

Roboceon saw that and then said, "He did it. He really did it."

Ratchet landed on his feet and then said, "OK. Let's head into the Command Center now."

Tess heard that and said, "Shit. Let me rest a little bit, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and then sat down next to her and said, "Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Sarron grinned and said, "They both lost. Retrieve everyone."

They hit a switch and then the fallen comrades of the enemy started to disappear. Ratchet saw that and then Tess said, "It seems like it's over, for now that is."

Ratchet said, "Yep."


	9. Roboceon's Request For the Info Needed

While Ratchet and Tess are resting outside of the Command Center, the sniper started to glide down and Roboceon said, "Retrieve those two and bring them into the Command Center. We'll care for both of them."

They said, "Yessir."

While they ran out to gather both Ratchet and Tess, the sniper landed on the ground and Roboceon walked out of the Command Center and said, "Varahli, thank you for assisting them."

He said, "Just doing my job. What I was paid to that is."

Roboceon smiled and asked, "What do you think of the Lombax and Veldarian, Crocus?"

Crocus answered, "The Lombax is a fighter similar to Jordan Rose in many ways like Eckleburg says. But I don't think that he's capable of wielding a sniper though. And the Veldarian is strong, but not a very good fighter. I think that she was Military at some point of her life."

Roboceon said, "I see. But the Lombax is nothing like him at the same time."

Crocus said, "Exactly. Hell, I gotta say this though, the Lombax can fight. Also, he doesn't know when to give up. So I'm totally on his side."

Roboceon smiled and then said, "Cobceon, how are they?"

Cobceon answered, "They seem to be sleeping. They'll be fine though."

Roboceon said, "I see."

Crocus said, "According to my analysis of the battle. The Veldarians have a weakness."

Roboceon asked, "What would that be?"

Crocus answered, "Their backs. It seems that after she hit the Command Center hard, she stopped moving completely. But, in the other hand, the Lombax is capable of withstanding all of that. And I believe that his weakness is his friends being hurt. So what are you planning, Mascoot?"

Roboceon answered, "I have a job for the two of them. If they accomplish this job, I'll give them the information that they need about whatever they are after. Just hope that it isn't our power supply."

Crocus asked, "Why?"

Roboceon answered, "They take the power supply, we don't have power and we all shut down. We mostly likely die."

Crocus asked, "Who the hell created you beings anyway?"

Roboceon laughed and answered, "Our ancestors did."

Crocus said, "I see. So what is the job that you are going to ask them to do?"

Roboceon answered, "I would tell you, but you'll have to wait because I hate repeating myself."

Crocus smiled and asked, "Don't we all?"

They walked into the Command Center and looked at both of them. Roboceon said, "That Lombaxes armor doesn't look familiar."

Crocus said, "It's Veldin Armor. Created by Emma Simone. A Veldarian from 500 years ago, I believe."

Roboceon took their armor off and then they saw clothes that they have never seen before in their lives. Crocus said, "Now this, I honestly don't know anything."

Roboceon said, "Agreed."

After a couple days have passed, Ratchet and Tess wake up. Ratchet asked, "Where am I?"

Tess answered, "Just by looking at it, we're inside the Command Center on Mascirette."

Ratchet said, "That's right, we were headed here, weren't we?"

Tess answered, "Yep. We were told that Roboceon could give us some info about our missing Lombax."

Ratchet said, "Yep."

Crocus said, "They seem to be awake, Robo dude."

Roboceon said, "It's Roboceon to you."

Crocus laughed and said, "Sorry. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Ratchet heard that and saw the sniper on his back and then said, "You are the sniper that was helping us."

Crocus said, "Yep. The name is Crocus. I'm a mercenary."

Tess said, "Tess Lundberg."

Ratchet said, "Just Ratchet."

Crocus said, "I see. Tell me something, why did you come here?"

Ratchet answered, "Information about a Lombax."

Roboceon heard that and said, "I see. But if you want that information that you seek, you'll need to help me first."

Ratchet said, "There's always a catch."

Tess laughed and said, "Yep."

Roboceon said, "There is a ship known as Judge Matthews Technologies in the Crogan System somewhere. We lost contact with the crew. And we'd like for you to check it out for us. Also, if you find any weapon on board, by all means take it, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "So all you need is a report on how the crew and ship is doing?"

Roboceon answered, "Yes. To give us the report, we'd like you to use the radio on board the ship. Do you think that you can handle it? Your info comes at a price. And this is the price."

Ratchet said, "I'm willing to do anything to get back to my timeline."

They heard that and Tess said, "He came from the very, very far future."

Roboceon said, "I see. Maybe that's why you act just like Jordan Rose. You might just be his descendent."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Tess said, "Well, we should get going. We need that info after all."

Crocus said, "Wait up. The Mascoots aren't done with you yet."

Tess heard that and then Ratchet said, "Continue."

Roboceon said, "Ratchet, we saw the damage on your armor that you were given. You can't go back out there with a crack in the visor."

Ratchet said, "The visor cracked. Damn."

Crocus said, "It was when your OmniWrench hit you. Eckleburg packs quite the punch, doesn't he?"

Ratchet said, "Yes he does."

Crocus said, "He'll be back. He'll come after you again. But stronger than before."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Shit."

Roboceon said, "So we created you a new set of armor completely. Tada."

Ecloceon said, "It's called the Friction Space Suit. You'll be able to deal with gravity issues on planets with ease. If you jump, it'll just bring you right back down. Hop to the side, it's like you are jumping here on Mascirette. It's actually 5 times stronger and more sturdier than the Veldin Armor that you were given. And it should be easier to move in."

Ratchet heard that and then Ecleceon said, "Put it on."

Ratchet walked over to it and put his new armor on and then Tess smiled and said, "Now, that definitely looks better on you."

Ratchet said, "Feels much better too."

Crocus smiled and asked, "Which Lombax are you actually after? Jordan Rose?"

Ratchet answered, "Nope. We're after Raelyn Cross."

Crocus said, "If that's the case, then I can't help you. Normally, I would join you to help you out. But if you are after a crazy person like her, I want nothing to do with you. I'm sorry."

Ratchet heard that and Tess said, "I'll tell you about it on the way there."

Ratchet said, "OK."


	10. Info About 5635 BB and Raelyn Cross

As soon as Ratchet and Tess got back to their ship, they took off immediately. While they were flying out of Mascirette's atmosphere, inside of the Command Center, Crocus asked, "Do you really think that they will make it to the bridge?"

Roboceon answered, "Unknown. But they might as well find the Eckalade."

Crocus heard that and asked, "What is the Eckalade?"

Ecleceon answered, "Eckalade is a pistol-like weapon. It's a prototype created by the the Telicans. Smartest species in the universe. Unknown who actually built it, but the Telicans are a great species that helps up out."

Cobceon said, "It shoots out one bullet at a time. With 6 bullets in it. Of course, you'll need to reload it every 6 shots you fire out of it."

Roboceon said, "According to our knowledge, we are the last of our species. And we need to be protected at all times. Judge Matthews is a former King of the Telicans. Was one of the best. And because of him, all other Kings and Queens must help us survive as the last Mascoot settlement."

Crocus said, "But that is not answering my question about if they'll get to the bridge or not."

Roboceon looked at him and answered, "We don't know if they'll make it to the bridge. And if they do, what will they encounter on board. That's all up to them, not us. We can't do anything but wait and see. Everything inside the ship are down completely. So something bad must have happened to the ship."

Ecleceon said, "It seems that they made it out of Mascirette's atmosphere."

Cobceon said, "Strong bastards indeed."

Crocus asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Roboceon answered, "Normally, any ship that tries leaving the planet blows up or has a malfunction. That's just how our planet works for some reason. It's very dangerous."

Crocus said, "Meaning that I'm stuck here."

Roboceon answered, "Yes. But you make it sound so...evil."

Crocus said, "Well, the Vandelites aren't going to make their trip easy, I bet."

Roboceon said, "Yep. They don't especially take too kindly of their men being beaten by unknown people. It really pisses them off."

Ecleceon said, "Yep. And that's not good for business."

Roboceon looked at him and asked, "Do you doubt the abilities of Ratchet and Tess after what you witnessed through your scopes?"

Crocus answered, "I just don't trust them, that's all."

Cobceon said, "That's only because they are looking for Raelyn Cross. One of the best minds of the Lombax. And probably the craziest one at that. Jordan Rose is just strong and has a little bit of craziness in him. But Raelyn Cross on the other hand is off the bloody charts. Her mind is on par with the Telicans."

Crocus heard that and said, "You guys trust them."

Roboceon answered, "Yes. We do trust them. They will help us find out about what happened to the crew of the ship. Now, let's see, what will they do, I wonder?"

Everyone heard that and back in space, inside of the Ester Sector. Ratchet said, "Tell me about Raelyn Cross. The one we're looking for."

Tess sighed and said, "She's completely lost it. After building her first item, she started going crazy like all the other scientists. She left a Time Module on Veldin for some reason."

Ratchet said, "Well, it protected Omor City from Vaden Dionne."

Tess said, "Yep, you mentioned something like that, didn't you? Well, after she created the Time Module, she appeared on Veldin saying that one day a being from the far future will appear before us. And no one believed her. And probably still don't believe her. And yet, here you are. A being from the future. Everyone thought that she was crazy for that ideal. And when the Veldarians told others about that, they laughed and called her the Crazy Scientist. To be honest with you, no one is crazy enough to seek her. She travels around a lot. Meaning that we'll have a difficult time searching for her."

Ratchet said, "A Lombax that is smart and not all muscle for brains, huh? Sounds like someone important to the world."

Tess said, "Yes. Raelyn Cross is also a well-known combatant in the Rigtonoid Arena within the Veeru Galaxy. Meaning that she knows how to handle herself in a fight."

Ratchet said, "Smart and strong. Nice."

Tess said, "Yes, which is also quite scary if you think about it. An intelligent being known how to fight. That is what people fear."

Ratchet said, "People fear that? I probably think that I understand."

Tess said, "You don't understand a thing."

Ratchet said, "OK. You're right. I usually have a robot named Clank helping me out with all of this knowledge stuff. He's my brain."

Tess said, "I see. If you wish to have a robot help you in battle like this Clank fellow. I know some people that'll make one."

Ratchet heard that and said, "People know how to make robots."

Tess answered, "Yes actually. The Mascoots are robots created by the Telicans to protect the universe. Mostly just the Polaris Galaxy. But now that they are extinct with that one place on Mascirette being their last stronghold. The Mascoots could no longer protect Polaris Galaxy. The Vandelite Empire has made sure of that. They are from the Sybia Galaxy. It's a far away place that no one from Polaris dares to go."

Ratchet said, "So, they are scared of the Vandelite Empire."

Tess answered, "Yes. We are. They have wiped out species after species. Just like every Cragmite, they all go down to this one thing, darkness and madness. The Vandelite Empire has different species among their ranks. Some are; Vandelites, Freebles, Cragmites, Alisos, and Lombaxes."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Some Lombaxes are helping out the enemy."

Tess answered, "Yes. Unknown why they fight for them. But all we know is that they are evil and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Ratchet heard that and said, "I see. Knowledge is great. Only if you knew what the person was talking about, of course."

Tess smiled and then an voice appeared saying, "Of course you'd say that."

Ratchet screeched and asked, "Who said that?"

Tess answered, "The AI of the ship."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Oh, sounds like an actual person."

The AI said, "Yes. I was based off of a Veldarian after all. My name is Sylvia. I was built to serve the Veldin Prime. Also, to help you, the pilot."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Tess said, "She'll be talking to us through our NavGear."

Ratchet heard that and Sylvia said, "Actually, I'd rather join you out there in the battlefield. Once you stop the ship, place me inside of your helmet."

Ratchet heard that and said, "There's a hole for that."

Sylvia answered, "Yes. It's in the back of your helmet. The Veldarian will put you in there. And with me inside of your helmet, I'll be able to talk to both of you without restriction."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Tess said, "I have a name."

Sylvia said, "Yes, I know. Tess Lundberg. And you are Ratchet. A man that is said to be from the future. Well, time to cut this chat short. Enemy vessels up ahead."

Tess grinned and said, "The Vandelite Empire. Let's do this."

Ratchet said, "Does this ship even have any weapons?"

Sylvia answered, "Yes. Plasma Cannons and Tesla Rockets."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Nice."


	11. The Battle of Ester Sector

While they were flying through the Ester Sector, where the planet Mascirette was, Vandelite ships started to appear. The commander of the fleet sent to Ester said, "Hello, Lombax and Veldarian. You two have pissed off the Emperor Sarron Dionne. I am Eclaire. A Lombax. I recommend that you stop what you are doing now before we kill you all."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Why would a Lombax like yourself be helping a Cragmite?"

Eclaire answered, "To dominate the world of course. Why else would you join a Cragmite?"

Tess answered, "Fame. Sex. All that other good stuff."

Eclaire smiled and started laughing saying, "Oh, that was a good one. Don't let them out of the Ester Sector alive. After all, the Emperor wants them dead."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

Eclaire's ship started flying out of there and Ratchet saw that and said, "Well, let's deal with her later."

Tess said, "Agreed."

The ships started flying in a different formation and Ratchet saw that and said, "Alright, let's end this so we could get out of here."

Tess said, "Yep. You shoot, I fly."

Ratchet said, "Agreed."

Sylvia said, "You could upgrade this ship with better weaponry in the future of your travels."

Ratchet said, "That would be nice. I am a mechanic after all. I love to repair things. And build them as well."

Tess heard that and said, "I see."

Ratchet looked at the buttons on the ship and asked, "What buttons do I press again?"

Tess answered, "All you gotta do is press the button on the left and right levers in front of you. Left one is your primary weapon. Right one is your secondary weapon."

Sylvia said, "The right one is your Tesla Rockets. And the left one is your Plasma Cannons."

Ratchet said, "Thank you."

Sylvia said, "I'm afraid that you'll need more ammo for the weapons that you have. To get more ammo, destroy boulders, ships, or complete tasks by other people."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Sylvia said, "If look down, in front of you, there are numbers telling you how many of each you have left. You have a total of 14 Plasma Cannon bullets and 4 Tesla Rockets left. The max that you can have is right next to those 2 numbers. 100 Plasma Cannon bullets. And 10 Tesla Rockets. If you ever run out of ammo while in battle, you'll have a hard time getting it back."

Tess heard that and said, "The only way to get ammo back without any ammo is flying through boulders which isn't good for business. So don't waste any of the ammo that we got."

Ratchet said, "Understood."

Rockets were flying toward them, but Tess started doing barrel rolls to avoid getting hit by them and said, "When I say fire, you fire."

Ratchet said, "OK."

Tess looked around and turned the ship toward one of them and said, "Now."

Ratchet shot a Tesla Rocket at it and the Tesla Rocket flew right into the ship. The ship had an electrical surge and the pilot can no longer fly the ship. Ratchet started shooting it with the Plasma bullets and after the 5th one, the enemy ship exploded. Tess said, "Nice shooting Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "Thanks."

Sylvia said, "Magnetic Boosters now activated."

Ratchet said, "Meaning that this ship is capable of bringing the ammo here."

Sylvia said, "Correct. Along with Bolts as well."

Tess said, "Yep. We use Bolts as currency."

Ratchet said, "So do we. Now, let's continue."

Tess said, "Agreed."

They continued flying around in circles shooting everything that was an enemy vessel. Tess looked at Ratchet and saw that he was shooting slowly so he didn't run out of ammo with ease. Tess asked, "In your timeline, did you have unlimited ammo for your ships?"

Ratchet answered, "Yep. I did. But the weapons on the outside of the ships needs ammo. So I would need to smash crates to get more ammo."

Sylvia said, "That is actually possible as well. Each of the small planets are known as Ester Alpha to however many letters of the greek alphabet there are. You could earn a lot of things. Ammo, upgrades, Bolts, etc. Even new skins for your ship."

Ratchet asked, "What's a skin?"

Tess answered, "Get to change the color of the ship."

Ratchet said, "Really? That sounds intriguing."

Tess asked, "Have you never done anything like that before?"

Ratchet said, "Nope. I only upgraded the ship using the Zoni."

Tess heard that and Sylvia said, "The Zoni are the protectors of time. And if anything happens to them, then all time will be distorted. And the people of Polaris must find a way to bring the time continuum back to light."

Tess heard that and said, "Damn. That's insane."

Ratchet said, "Well, it's the truth."

Sylvia said, "Yep."

Tess said, "Woah."

Ratchet looked at the ammo gauge and said, "4 more Plasma bullets and 5 more Tesla Rockets. How many ships are left?"

Sylvia answered, "5 ships are left."

Tess said, "Meaning that we'll need more Plasma Cannon ammo to win this battle."

Ratchet said, "Exactly."

Tess turned the ship to the ship closest to them and Ratchet pressed the button down and the ship blew up after 3 shots of the Plasma Cannon. Tess said, "And there you go. That was Plasma Cannon ammo."

Sylvia said, "4 enemies remain."

Ratchet said, "And we got enough ammo to defeat them. Let's do this."

Tess smiled and turned the ship to the left by 50 degrees and Ratchet shot a Tesla Rocket at them first as usual. Stopped the enemy from controlling their ship and Ratchet shot at him with the Plasma Cannon. After 4 bullets being sent toward the enemy vessel, the ship exploded. Ratchet said, "Let's continue on to the next."

Tess said, "Agreed."

Ratchet continued shooting at them when she got into position. Tess said, "One more ship. How do you think it'll go down?"

Ratchet answered, "One last ship, one Tesla Rocket, and 3 Plasma Cannon bullets. If three don't work, then we'll need to drive through the enemy vessel. Or use the enemies rocket against them. If that is possible."

Sylvia said, "Nope. But that could be a possibility when you pick up an upgrade for the ship. Or if you get a better ship than this, you could upgrade that."

Ratchet said, "I see. Then let's do this."

Tess flew toward the last shit and said, "There you go."

Ratchet shot the Tesla Rocket at the ship. The Tesla Rocket hit the ship and the pilot grunted and said, "That's not good. We've been wiped out."

Ratchet shot at him and the third bullet was shot at him and his ship exploded and Tess said, "You are a great shot, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "I did a lot of space battle in my time."

Tess said, "I can tell. We need more ammo, Ratchet. We'll be landing on the planets in the Ester Sector. So we'll be here for awhile."

Ratchet said, "Alright. There are a total of 7 planets here. So Ester Alpha to Ester Eta."

Tess said, "Exactly. First up, Ester Alpha."


	12. Ester Alpha: Blue Cobra Stripes Skin

Tess started flying the ship to Ester Alpha and Sylvia said, "There are various types of moons. Covered in sand. Ice. Water. Lava. Space. You probably already knew that. But this moon is known as a Battle Sector."

Tess said, "Meaning that you battle however many enemies that are on the moon and you earn whatever they give us. Also, there are crates to destroy on the moon. We'll need to destroy them as well. They'll either give us Bolts, the ammo we need, or is an explosive device. Which you probably already know."

Ratchet said, "Yep."

Sylvia said, "There are plenty of ways to earn Bolts. Defeating enemies, destroying crates, completing requests from other people, bounties, battleplexes, races, etc. Also Gold Bolts. Can't forget about them."

Ratchet said, "I see."

Tess said, "Sometimes, you might find schematics for a weapon or a set of armor on a planet and moon. You'll just need to find it on your own."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I know."

Tess said, "There are lots of different weapon and armor blueprints to search for, meaning that you might not find the one that you are looking for right away."

Sylvia said, "There are also stores where you can buy weapons and armor. Along with new ships as well."

Ratchet heard that and said, "That sounds amazing."

Tess said, "It is."

Sylvia said, "Arriving at Ester Alpha now."

Tess landed on the landing pad and Tess said, "Let's complete this goal."

Tess grabbed the chip and said, "Turn around."

Ratchet asked, "Why?"

Tess answered, "I'm placing the AI's chip inside your helmet as she wished. She'll be able to contact us while we're moving around the moon. It's quite helpful having an AI with you, don't you think?"

Ratchet answered, "Yes it is."

He turned around and Tess looked for the hole and placed her in there and said, "Good to go, can you hear me, Sylvia?"

Sylvia answered, "Yep. I can hear you loud and clear. I'd like to be in the back of your helmet while we are doing this mission. It is vital that I join you till the end of your mission."

Ratchet said, "Which mission?"

Tess answered, "To locate Raelyn Cross of course."

Ratchet said, "Just say that. It sounds so much easier."

Sylvia said, "I'm an AI."

Ratchet said, "I know that you are an AI."

The hatch opened and they jumped out and Sylvia said, "There are a total of forty Teratropes on Ester Alpha. Defeat them, and earn something."

Tess said, "Alright. Ratchet, you take the left half of the Moon. I'll take the right half of it. Good luck."

Ratchet said, "You too."

They walked around and they started to appear from within the ground and Ratchet said, "Here we go."

Ratchet took out his OmniWrench 8000 and started swinging at the Teratropes that were in front of him. Sylvia said, "Three down, thirty-seven more to go."

Ratchet sighed and saw crates and ran over to them. He swung at them and collected the Bolts that he got from them. Sylvia said, "Teratropes are behind you, Tess."

Tess turned around swinging her After Effect at them causing electrical surges throughout there body defeating them immediately. Ratchet swung at another five of them and Sylvia said, "Ten defeated, thirty to go."

Ratchet looked around and Tess said, "Crates, huh? Let's see what I'll earn from this."

Tess destroyed the crates and got Bolts from the crates. Tess said, "I should have known that. I totally forgot. Hahaha."

Sylvia sighed and said, "You truly are an idiot. Just like Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "Hey."

Sylvia said, "Sorry. It's just the plain cold-hearted truth."

Tess sighed and said, "So true."

Ratchet said, "Now I'm getting double-teamed. That's not cool."

They started laughing and Ratchet took out another five Teratropes. He also destroyed another group of crates to earn Bolts. Ratchet asked, "How far are we now?"

Sylvia answered, "Eighteen down, twenty-two more to go."

Tess said, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Sylvia said, "Ratchet defeated more than you."

Tess said, "Not cool, Sylvia. Not cool."

Ratchet said, "She's cold, isn't she?"

Tess answered, "Yes she is."

Sylvia said, "Well, let's keep going."

Ratchet said, "Agreed."

Tess said, "Yep."

They continued to go around and then seven of the Teratropes appeared around Ratchet and Ratchet spun once around and knocked all seven of them out. Sylvia said, "Twenty-five down, fifteen to go." Tess said, "Stop showing off Ratchet."

Ratchet laughed and said, "I'm not showing off. I'm just trying to do my job here."

Tess stared at the Teratropes in front of her and swung at them defeating seven of them as well saying, "Thirty-two down, eight to go, right?"

Sylvia answered, "Yes. And don't take over my damn sayings, Tess. Or I'll bring out the can of whoop-ass on you."

Tess said, "You don't have a body."

Sylvia heard that and said, "Oh, true that."

Ratchet said, "Hell, we're all idiots."

Tess said, "That is also true."

Sylvia said, "Well, nothing that we can do about it."

Tess defeated another three and Ratchet took out another five. Sylvia said, "Forty out of forty have been defeated."

Tess said, "Let's head back to the ship. What we earned will be there."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I know that already."

Tess heard that and then they ran back to their ship and saw a paint canister and Sylvia said, "It looks like a Skin for the ship."

Ratchet heard that and lifted it up and Sylvia said, "Yes, it's known as the Blue Cobra Stripes. If you put this on your ship, you'll have blue stripes going down the middle of the ship."

Ratchet heard that and said, "Nice."

Tess said, "Let's put it on."

Sylvia said, "Put me back into the ship's mainframe and I'll work the magic."

Ratchet said, "Sure thing."

They went back into the ship and Ratchet took the chip out of his helmet and placed it back where she belonged saying, "Here you go."

Sylvia said, "Blue Cobra Stripes, updated."

The ship changed colors and Sylvia said, "Well, on to the next Moon. Let's go."


	13. Ester Beta: Fraser Pedal Schematic

Tess flew the ship off of Ester Alpha and started flying toward Ester Beta. Sylvia said, "There are thousands of skins for the ships. Maybe even millions. Ester Sector is a small part of the Esteria System in the Polaris Galaxy. There are other sectors as well."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I know."

Tess said, "Esteria System is known as one of the biggest systems in the Polaris Galaxy. The biggest is known as Cerullean System. Which holds a lot of the most known planets in the galaxy. Ardolis, Space Pirates operate there. Cobalia for its Gelatonium. Fastoon for its Lombaxes and Raritanium. Kortog for its Altinanium. A new resource that was actually just founded there recently. Mukow for its Gladiators and fights. If you want to fight that's one of the places to go for a fight. Nundac Asteroid Ring is a part of the Cragmite Empire. Which is run by Emperor Eclivor Tachyon and Empress Evelyn Tachyon. They never leave their planet Reepor. They have their men do everything for them. And the Voron Asteroid Belt which is also the affiliation of the Space Pirates. That's just in the Cerullean Sector though. There are other sectors."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I know."

Sylvia said, "The Esteria System is a well known system within the Polaris Galaxy for one reason. It's got a resource that no other system has. Gold. You might find Gold Bolts in other systems, but they came from the Esteria System."

Ratchet heard that and said, "I see. I actually didn't know that."

Sylvia said, "Not everything is written down in the history books, Ratchet."

Tess appeared above Ester Beta and said, "Ester Beta, here we are."

Sylvia said, "Ester Beta is similar to Ester Alpha. It's a Battle Sector. Unknown amount of enemies till you step outside of the ship."

Ratchet took the AI chip out of the dashboard and placed it in the back of his helmet and said, "Alright. Let's figure out how many enemies will appear. And how many we have to defeat."

Tess said, "Agreed."

The hatch opened and they jumped out of the ship. Sylvia said, "50 enemies have appeared. XJ-46's."

Ratchet and Tess heard that and said, "Huh?"

Sylvia said, "XJ-46's are robots that disobeyed their creators. They are evil robots to be exact. They were created to serve in the army against the Cragmite Empire, but they turned on the Telican's which caused the galaxy to exile all of the XJ-46's or to terminate them all together. They have laser guns. So be careful."

Ratchet heard that and said, "OK. That doesn't sound too good."

Tess said, "Because it isn't."

Sylvia said, "Good luck. And enjoy."

They walked away from the ship and said, "I think that we should stick together on this one."

Sylvia said, "I don't recommend that at all. The XJ-46's are evil beings led by a leader known as XY-49. XY-49 is a really big robot that might be a problem for us in the future. Trust me, you don't want to be in a group when facing them. Unless you have a companion with a shield. If that's the case, then be my guest and go together. But otherwise, you won't be able to protect each other from the lasers."

Ratchet said, "OK. I take left again. You take right."

Tess said, "Nah, you take right and I take left. We need to switch it around sometimes, Ratchet."

Ratchet said, "OK. Let's do it your way."

They charged forward and Sylvia said, "This Battle Sector has a Boss afterwards. So, after you defeat the 50 XJ-46's, the leader of Ester Beta will appear to fight you."

Ratchet said, "So this is a Boss Sector, then."

Tess said, "Nope. It's considered a Battle Sector still. It's confusing, I know. I've been there, I've done that."

Ratchet said, "I see."

An XJ-46 appeared and said, "Intruder alert. Lombax and Veldarian on our Moon. Alert the..."

Tess whacked its head off of it's corpse and said, "Shut up."

Sylvia said, "One down, forty-nine more to go."

Ratchet looked forward and jumped over a laser that was coming at him from his left side and tossed his OmniWrench at it tearing it apart. They continued to charge forward into enemy territory and destroyed every XJ-46 in their path. After 4 minutes, Sylvia said, "Thirty-nine down, eleven to go."

Ratchet saw ammo crates and raced over there and said, "Ammo crates over here."

Tess said, "Agreed. I found them as well."

They swung at the ammo crates and gained a total of 79 Plasma Cannon ammo and 4 Tesla Rockets. Sylvia said, "79 Plasma Cannon ammo and 4 Tesla Rockets have been collected out of 100 Plasma Cannon ammo and 10 Tesla Rockets."

Ratchet said, "That's better than having nothing at all."

Tess said, "Agreed."

Then they said at the same time, "And here they attack us from behind."

They turned around swinging at the laser that flew toward them and it flew back toward them like a mirror with Sylvia saying, "Forty-one down, nine to go."

They continued to charge forward and then 4 of them appeared by Ratchet and 5 appeared by Tess and they started swinging their weapons around like they were professional fighters and the laser bullets flew right back into the XJ-46's and Sylvia said, "Fifty out of fifty have been defeated. Boss is about to appear."

The leader of the XJ-46's on Ester Beta, RE-05 appeared saying, "You did a real number on my men. The boss ain't gonna like that. He can feel it when something goes wrong with his people."

Ratchet turned around and saw him standing there and said, "That is?"

Sylvia answered, "RE-05, the leader of the XJ-46's on Ester Beta. And the Boss of this Moon."

RE-05 said, "I'm surprised that you even made it this far, Lombax. Veldarian."

Tess said, "Just stop calling me a Veldarian. I have a name, you know."

RE-05 said, "I don't care if you have a name, missy. All I care about is avenging my men."

Ratchet said, "I see. Then let's fight"

They started charging toward each other and RE-05 swung his humongous sword at them, but Ratchet jumped back a little and Tess jumped over his sword whacking him in the head with her After Effect. Ratchet ran toward him and started swinging his OmniWrench at the back of RE-05 and RE-05 turned around fast and Ratchet screeched. He ducked and Tess said, "Woah, he's faster than I expected."

Ratchet said, "Never underestimate your opponent."

RE-05 said, "That's right my boy. Never underestimate your opponent. Never."

Ratchet jumped up delivering a massive uppercut with his OmniWrench to RE-05 and RE-05 was about to fall back when Tess stabbed him in the back where its electrical circuit was and RE-05 started to have a seizure and then stopped when he said, "Mission failed. Lombax and Veldarian are enemies of XJ-46. Kill them."

His eyes stopped glowing and then Ratchet said, "Let's go back to the ship and see what we've got."

Tess said, "Agreed."

They ran back to the ship and saw a schematic and Sylvia said, "It looks like you got a schematic of some type of weapon or armor. Lift it up and I can decrypt it because I can't see from here."

Ratchet picked it up and Sylvia said, "Ah, I see. This is a schematic for the Fraser Pedal. Fraser Pedal is a pistol that shoots out leaves."

Ratchet heard that and said, "I see. Fraser Pedal."

Tess said, "Each Weapon and Armor have 10 schematics separated in the universe somewhere."

Ratchet said, "Yep. I know that."

Sylvia said, "On to the next moon."

They jumped into the ship and Ratchet placed her back into the dashboard and said, "Yep. Let's go."


End file.
